


It's Love

by raviollialienking



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fingering, Incest, M/M, OC is Yuuri's twin, Omegaverse, Viktor with a K, Yuuri has a twin brother, no skating, pls forgive my mistakes, possible mpreg in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviollialienking/pseuds/raviollialienking
Summary: What happens when Yuuri and his twin brother Yuuki come across and handsome alpha named Viktor? Will he accept them for who they are, or will he be just like everybody else?*WARNING* if incest and a/b/o make you uncomfortable this is probably not your fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me too much 
> 
> Also in case you missed the warning 
> 
> There is incest ahead 
> 
> Not very heavy this chapter but yea

Being twins wasn't easy.

  
Being omega twins was even harder.

  
Yuuri and Yuuki were at the point in their lives where they couldn't hide behind their parents for everything. They were 22, they could handle themselves. They wanted to prove to everyone they could be strong and independent unlike how they usually were, shy and not very social. Of course there was a stronger of the two, one who did most of the talking and comforted the other while they cried instead of crying alongside them.

  
So it wasn't long until they got an apartment in the city.

  
The first night they stayed there they had been terrified out of their minds. Not all their furniture had arrived yet so they slept on the floor for a few days.

It had been a few months since they moved, now they were all settled in and even going to work at their very first jobs! Yuuri worked at a local coffee shop while Yuuki worked as a server at quite a popular restaurant.

Today was like any other day, or so they thought.

“Goodbye Yuuki!” Yuuri said cheerfully as he gave his brother a light peck on the cheek.

Yuuki groaned as he started up the coffee machine. “Before you go remind me why you're up so early, and why you had to wake me up too? And why are you so happy this damn early?”

Yuuri laughed softly. “Well I know we both aren't morning people, but _I_ do wake up to alarms and _you_ don't. Who's gonna wake you up while I'm gone huh? Oh! Also I have to open up the shop today and I heard from some people that boss only does that for some people, so I, Yuuri Katsuki, could possibly be getting a promotion soon!”

Yuuki desperately tried to hide his smile. He was happy for his brother, but he was still a little grumpy about being woken up. “Good job Yuuri, now hurry and go. Don't want Mr. Promotion to be late do we?”

Yuuri gave a smile and left. He was beyond excited. He was finally proving himself to everyone who said he couldn't make it on his own. (Which had been quite a bit.)

He hummed softly as he walked to the coffee shop he called his second home, really, how could he be so lucky to get an amazing first job on the first try! This small cafe was quite unique too. Only omegas were allowed to be hired here, save for one alpha as a bodyguard to keep the omegas safe and one alpha as the boss. This setup was supposed to allow guests to feel at home, and give omegas an opportunity at a job as there weren't many for them.

As Yuuri walked up to the cafe doors, he noticed a man sitting at one of their outside tables. ‘ _Strange_ …’ he thought.

People never came this early. You usually had to wait an hour or two until the first customer came.

This man was very… attractive. He had the most beautiful silver hair Yuuri had ever seen. And he was alpha from what Yuuri could smell.

Alpha.

The word struck some fear into Yuuri. Seung Gil, their bodyguard, wouldn't be here until an hour later. What was he going to do if this alpha turned out bad.

“U-Um may I help you?” Yuuri found himself stuttering out.

The man looked up from his phone and gave the most beautiful smile ever.

Yuuri thought he would faint.

“Do you work here? I heard about this place and wanted to try it out, but I didn't realize it wasn't open at this time.” The man laughed softly.

Yuuri nodded quickly. “Y-Yes! Sorry for you having to wait out here! Really!” Yuuri didn't know why he was freaking out so much. He quickly unlocked the door. “P-Please come in.” He hurried to turn on the lights, the man following in slowly.

Yuuri put his apron on and got everything ready before going back to the counter. “W-What will you have?” It's like his mouth wouldn't let him stop stuttering. The man gave another charming smile. “A medium iced coffee please.” Yuuri nodded. “U-Um your name?”

“Viktor.” The man winked. “I could give you my phone number too if you want.”

Yuuri felt all his blood rush to his face. He scribbled ‘Victor’ down and hurried off to make the drink. The whole time he couldn't stop thinking about what ‘Viktor’ had said. ‘ _Was he trying to hit on me_???’ Yuuri wasn't sure.

When he finished he put the drink on the counter and shakily called out the man's name. “V-Viktor…”

Viktor's head lifted up from his phone and yet again he was giving another picture perfect smile. He walked over and retrieved his drink before frowning as he read the name on the cup. “Hmmm well Mr. Cutie. It seems you've spelled my name wrong, but if you give me your phone I'll show you how to spell it properly.” He said in a somewhat seductive tone. Yuuri didn't object, too flushed to think properly. So he shoved his phone into Viktor's face and waited.

Viktor gave the phone back with a smirk and left, leaving Yuuri to fall to the ground in embarrassment as he looked at the newly added contact.

_Hubby♡ (Viktor from coffee shop)_

...

“YES! I swear I'm not lying!”

Yuuki watched Yuuri pace around as he lay on the couch clicking through channels. “I don't know Yuuri...sounds fake…” God he loved teasing his brother.

“YUUKI. I literally showed you his contact! You know that's not Phichit’s number! What am I going to do?!”

“I don't know Yuuri. You could do what every omega does when a hot alpha gives them their number and I don't know, call him??”

Yuuri whined and flopped down on top of his twin, earning a yelp from Yuuki. “But I _can't_ do that!” Yuuki shoved Yuuri off of him and into a position so they could both share the couch. “And why not?”

“Because what about you! W-What will he think of us?”

Yuuki huffed. “Well if Mr. Hubby doesn't our relationship then I'll stay away. I want you to be happy Yuuri. I know we always had dreams of having one alpha...together. But if it makes you lose someone you're clearly already falling in love with, then I'll stay away.”

Yuuri frowned and shoved his face into Yuuki’s neck. And in a second, Yuuri was sobbing. “Y-You’re so dumb! How could I possibly be happy if you're not with me!?”

Yuuki reminded himself to stay calm and gently cooed at Yuuri as he stroked his hair. “Ok, ok. I won't leave you then. Here, how about this? If you see him tomorrow, invite him over for dinner ok? But before you do that, make sure he knows you have something important to tell him. Ok?” Yuuri nodded, calming down a bit.

“Now stop crying. I'm not gonna leave you. I promise. Remember what I said that one time when you were crying?”

Yuuri shook his head and laughed softly. “No...you say a lot of things when I cry…”

Yuuki laughed as well. “That's true. Well, I told you that you could pick our alpha because anyone who you pick has to be perfect. I'm sure this Viktor will be very accepting of us. It's not unnatural for two omegas to be together or share an alpha...the only thing about us is that you're my twin.”

Yuuri shrugged. “People still think it's weird…” Yuuki kisses him softly and gives a small smile. “Well then I guess we're weirdos.”

...

The next day Yuuri was asked to open up shop yet again. As he walked he thought about a future with Viktor as his and Yuuki’s alpha and found himself smiling at the thought. His and Yuuki's heats were getting more painful by the year, so he was hoping Viktor would be the one. The twins could only help each other so much.

He stopped right in his tracks as he saw a familiar silver head.

Yuuri forced himself to continue walking until he was standing at the doors and unlocking them. “G-Good morning…” he said nervously. Viktor looked up from his phone and smiled. “Ah! I was hoping you'd be opening up again today! I didn't catch your name yesterday.”

“Oh...um it's Yuuri…” Yuuri watched Viktor's eyes light up at his name.

“What a beautiful name! Almost as beautiful as the owner of it!”

Just like yesterday, Yuuri was sure his face was going to stay permanently red the whole time Viktor was here. “T-Thank you...come in please…”

Viktor followed him inside and ordered the same thing he got yesterday. But this time he didn't leave after he got it, he stayed still for a while.

“So Yuuri-”

“So Viktor-”

They both stopped realizing they both spoke at the same time. This seemed to make them both blush.

“You go first.” They both said again.

“Ok you.” Together again.

They both burst out laughing and took a while to calm down. “Ok Yuuri. I'll tell you what I was going to say and then you tell me, deal?” Viktor gave a small smile.

Yuuri nodded.

“Well I was going to ask you out on a date. What about you?”

Yuuri turned red. “D-Date? W-Well I was going to ask you if you were flirting with me yesterday...but I guess you were then huh?”

Viktor let out a laugh. “Yuuri when someone winks at you and gives you their number I'm pretty sure they're flirting. But yes I was. You're too beautiful not to. Is that a yes to the date?”

Yuuri played with his hands for a while. “Well...I’d love to...but before we do anything like that I have something important to tell you…”

Viktor gave a concerned look. “Like what? Is someone hurting you? Is an alpha hurting you and you can't leave him? Because if they are I'll-”

“No no no! It's nothing like that...but I'd like you to know about it and then decide if you'd like to ask me out…do you mind if you um...come over for dinner? I'd like to e-explain it over dinner.” Yuuri asked nervously.

Viktor thought for a second. “I don't see why not. Text me the time and your address, I have to go now unfortunately. See you later?”

Yuuri nodded. “Y-Yea…”

Viktor smiled and started to go.

“W-Wait! U-Um...just wait a second!”

Viktor turned back around confused but didn't question it. He watched Yuuri come from around the counter and then come to press a kiss against Viktor's cheek. If Viktor wasn't so worried about scaring away the omega, he'd kiss him properly. Yuuri was too cute for him to handle.

He was sure whatever Yuuri was worried about him not accepting was nothing.

The whole day Yuuri was on cloud nine. He rambled on and on to his best friend Phichit about the whole thing and how excited he was about it. He messaged Yuuki too to tell him that Viktor was coming over but he got no answer. He thought maybe it was because he was at work, but still he usually answered.  
He was getting worried. His brother hadn't even read the message.

After work Yuuri hurried to go grocery shopping. Usually all they ever ate was macaroni, or instant noodles, stuff like that. But today they would be eating real food! He couldn't make Viktor eat hot pockets. No. They would be eating Katsudon. His and Yuuki's favourite dish. As soon as he got home he started to cook.

Yuuri had messaged Viktor his address and told him to come in about an hour.

Viktor was supposed to be here in fifteen minutes and Yuuki still wasn't home. He had to set the table all by himself and he felt a bit angry about it. He didn't know what Yuuki was doing but if it messed up their chances with Viktor he was going to be very angry.

There was a knock at the door and he hurried over. It had to be Yuuki. It just had to be.

“Yuuki- oh… Viktor it's you.” There he was. Standing with the biggest smile on his face and a bouquet in his hands.

Viktor smiled and handed Yuuri the bouquet of blue roses. Yuuri blushed and let Viktor inside. “T-Thank you…” now he really wished Yuuki were here. He didn't know what to do. “U-Um please sit while I get a vase. I'll serve you right now!”

Yuuri hurried to put the flowers in a vase with some water before setting the plates at the table. He noticed Viktor looking curiously at the third serving. “I wasn't aware there would be another person joining us…?” He murmured rather confused.

Yuuri nodded nervously. “Y-Yes that's who I wanted to talk to you about...you see he's very important to me...I don't know where he is though. I'm a little upset honestly-”

Suddenly the front door opened and in came the scent of a distressed omega.

This made Yuuri panic. It was so rare for his brother to be upset. He hurried to help him in.

“Yuuki? Yuuki what's wrong? What happened?”

Yuuri knew Viktor was probably staring at them in shock because they looked like complete copies of each other. And since Yuuri hadn't exactly explained he had a twin he was probably wondering if he was dreaming.

Yuuki allowed Yuuri to cup his face and bring his head up. Yuuri gasped in horror as he saw the very distinct bruise on his twin’s cheek. “Yuuki who did this?!”

It was then that Viktor came over. “Yuuri let me see him, he should probably be laying down, he doesn't look too good. I'll carry him ok?”

Yuuri nodded with tears in his eyes. “Y-Yuuki, Viktor is gonna carry you to bed ok?” Yuuki nodded weakly before his legs started to give out. Viktor quickly caught him before he toppled onto Yuuri, and followed Yuuri to the bedroom. He laid the omega onto the bed and pulled the blankets over him.

“I'm sorry Yuuri...I know you didn't want tonight to turn out like this… ah...Viktor I'm sorry we had to meet like this…” Yuuki murmured. Yuuri shook his head quickly. “It's ok! But what happened to you?” Viktor nodded. “I'm sure you both can explain later, but I'm concerned on if you're alright as well.”

Yuuki smiled tiredly at Yuuri. “You know how to pick them, huh Yuuri? Well if you can't tell, I'm sure I smell very distressed… And that's because I was hit. Which is also pretty obvious.” He took Yuuri's hand and held onto it. “I'm ok. Just a little shaken up really… a customer got a little handsy...haha so I told him to ‘fuck off’ and boss got mad at me and um...hit me. Then he yelled at me for a while and told me what a lousy o-omega I was…”

Yuuri's heart broke at the crack in his brother’s voice. “That's not true! You're a great omega! No...you're a great person!”

Viktor wasn't the alpha of either of these omegas, but he felt strongly protective of them already, and hearing that story made him furious. “Please tell me you're not going to continue working there.” He said worriedly.

Yuuki sighed. “I have to. We can barely afford the rent here.”

Viktor frowned and thought for a second. “I can get you a job then. My friend has been looking for an assistant and I'm sure you're perfect for that position. And the pay is definitely better than whatever you were making at that restaurant.”

Yuuri stared at Viktor surprised. “Would you really? Thank you so much!” He hugged Viktor tightly. Yuuki forced himself up and hugged Viktor as well.

The alpha laughed softly and hugged them both back. “Yep! Now why don't we all go back to the table and eat before the food gets more cold?”

The twins nodded and got out of bed. Yuuri helped Yuuki to the table despite his protests that he was fine. As they ate, they could hear Viktor saying ‘Vkusno’ which they figured was a good thing.

“So...I guess you might want an explanation now right?” Yuuri asked. Yuuki laughed. “You think?” Viktor smiled and nodded.

“Well...Yuuki is my twin brother-”

“Obviously!”

“Yuuki!”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Anyways. We're twins...and both omegas. U-Um...well if you want to date me you'd have to want him as well...I'm not comfortable being without him… sure we don't have a normal relationship either…”

Viktor was quite surprised. But that didn't necessarily mean he was opposed… flattered actually. That these boys trusted him enough to consider him as a possible mate. “Yuuri-”

“I-It’s ok if you think we're weird!”

“Yuuri-”

“I'm really sorry if you're uncomfortable with us-”

“Yuuri! Calm down ok? I'm not weirded out or anything. It's fine. Besides, you two are mirror images of yourselves. How could anyone not be attracted to someone as beautiful as the both of you are?”

Yuuri felt relief wash over him. “R-Really?”

“Yea, really? You do realize by weird relationship he means we like...kiss and stuff?” Yuuki asks narrowing his eyes at Viktor. He just wanted to make sure he understood.

Viktor nodded. “Of course! Now that we've got everything worked out, I'd like to take you both out on a date. How does this weekend sound?”

Yuuri and Yuuki both looked at each other, smiling.

“ _Perfect_.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating has changed a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot more incest in it than last chapter and will honestly get worse, so if this stuff disturbs you this is not a good choice to read <3 
> 
> For those who will read anyway, thank you so much for reading! (And thanks for the comments last chapter!)

Yuuri and Yuuki had always been close. But it wasn't until their last year of middle school that they started to experiment with each other. Neither of the twins ever found themselves attracted to girls. Sure they were pretty, but they couldn't find themselves thinking of a relationship with one. And one summer day it became quite clear they didn't have much interest in anyone but each other.

 

The twins had been relaxing on their porch in the summer heat desperately trying to cool off. “I wanna popsicle! Yuuri go get me one!” Yuuki whined softly. Yuuri groaned. “Fine. But only because I want one too.” Yuuki smirked at watched his brother get up and leave before going back to fanning himself. He was very confused when Yuuri came back with only one popsicle that was already in his mouth.

 

Yuuki groaned. “Yuuri! Did you forget mine??”

 

Yuuri shook his head and sat back down next to Yuuki. He pulled the popsicle from his mouth with a pop. “Nope. There was only one left. So it's mine.” He stuck out his tongue then put the cold treat back into his mouth.

 

Yuuki huffed and pulled the popsicle out of Yuuri's mouth. “Hey!” Yuuri cried.

 

From inside the Twin’s mother, Hiroko, sighed. She slowly made her way over to stop the fight she was afraid might start. While their fights were rare, they always ended with both boys in tears. And she absolutely hates it when her boys cry.

 

“If you won't share it I'll take it from you!” Yuuki declared before he shoved his mouth onto Yuuri's and stuck his tongue in. Yuuri let out a sound of surprise and dropped the popsicle as Yuuki entrapped him in his arms.

 

All Yuuki had meant to do was shake Yuuri up a bit...he hadn't expected to enjoy it...or to have Yuuri enjoy it either. Yuuri gripped Yuuki's arms and shyly kissed back.

Their first kiss.

 

Yuuri had always wondered if kissing was as special as they made it seem in movies.

 

It wasn't.

 

It was better.

 

Yuuri let out a noise that could be described as a moan as Yuuki's tongue moved around more into his mouth.

 

The sight Hiroko walked in on was horrific indeed.

 

Both of her sons making out in their front porch for all to see wasn't exactly an ideal situation. “Boys! Get inside right now!” The twins quickly broke apart and followed their mother inside.

 

Hiroko wasn't sure how to explain that what they did wasn't...right. She didn't have it in her heart. So she didn't. She just told them to stay inside since it was so hot.

 

The first month of high school they presented. At two in the morning Yuuki came into his parents room panting. “M-Mom… dad… I don't feel good...Yuuri doesn't look too good either. He's worse than me mom...he keeps saying it hurts! We have to go to the hospital!”

 

The twins had learned about presenting of course but they never thought they'd present as alpha or omega. Their whole family were betas. Yuuki had been too shocked to realize what he and his twin were going through.

 

Hiroko held Yuuki close and stroked his hair. “Oh baby...it's ok. You're gonna be alright. So is Yuuri. You're presenting dear. Let's get you back to your room.”

 

The following week was exhausting for both boys. And when they returned to school it felt like everyone had their eyes on them. Like everyone could smell the omega them.

 

So they stuck together as much as possible.

 

The first time they had been caught giving small kisses to each other was during the middle of the school year. By then, everyone had heard about them.

 

Male omega twins just freshly presented.

 

It was like every alpha wanted to touch them.

 

But never both.

 

When they had been caught kissing news spread fast, and everyone called them weird.

 

“No one will want you both.”

 

“You two omegas are so stubborn no one will ever want you.”

 

“You two are freaks! Disgusting!”

 

Were some of the things people would say to them. Everyday.

 

Word of their incestuous relationship got out to the town and soon they were getting kidnap threats. Young omegas who liked to touch each other? Perfect porn! They had almost been kidnapped by a porn company and it still haunted them both to this day.

 

They got threats of all kind.

 

But one time, one lucky time, a very handsome alpha was willing to ask Yuuri out. But when Yuuri told him he'd have to accept his brother as well, he was badly beaten and badly heartbroken by the end of that conversation.

 

It was around then that their parents pulled them out of school for their safety. Their parents couldn't stand the constant bullying their boys had to go through. They had been hidden in their home for a few years before leaving home and moving to a different city. They just had to get away.

 

And get away they did.

 

If you had told them back in high school that they would be getting ready for a date with a handsome alpha who wanted them both, they would have laughed and then cried.

 

But here they were.

 

“Yuuri! Your hair looks fine!”

 

“Yuuuuuuki…”

 

Yuuki sighed and forced his brother to look at himself in the mirror. “Your hair looks great Yuuri. Don't worry.” He kissed his cheek before going back to fixing foundation over his bruised cheek.

 

The twins knew it might take a while for Viktor to be able to tell them apart perfectly, so Yuuri was wearing his hair back, and Yuuki was wearing his down.

 

“Yuuki are you sure it's fine?”

 

“Yes you look very sexy, now let's go! We can't keep our date waiting!” Yuuki winked and rushed off to the front door. He could hear his brother yelling for him to wait but he just laughed and continued until he reached the door.

 

They both had decided on matching outfits since they owned many. At first they were both wearing black turtlenecks with matching black pants and simple black shoes.

 

“Geez we look emo…” Yuuri had commented.

 

“Hush. Let's just change the pants colour then.”

 

Tan pants it was.

 

Then Yuuri whined how he wanted to wear a black V-neck instead so Yuuki allowed him if he was allowed to wear Yuuri's favourite brown cardigan which ended up with them bickering and Yuuri whining about why should Yuuki get to wear it when all he wanted was to change his shirt.

 

In the end Yuuri allowed it and they started on their hair.

 

Their plan of matching outfits didn't go so well.

 

The twins walked happily hand in hand to the restaurant Viktor had picked out. It wasn't too packed which the twins were grateful for since they were a bit nervous today.

 

As soon as they saw Viktor, their faces lit up. And it seemed Viktor's did as well.

 

“Yuuri! Yuuki! Hello!” He hugged the both of them and shortly pulled away to take in their appearance. “Wow! You two look beautiful!”

 

The twins blushed. “We thought you might get us confused since you don't know us well, so I left my hair down and Yuuri put his out of his face.” Yuuki murmured shyly. Yuuri knew he would have to tease his brother on that later because Yuuki never acted as shy as Yuuri did. Unlike Yuuri he had learned to come a bit more out of his shell.

 

Viktor nodded. “I see. Well Yuuki, Yuuri, you both look amazing.” He let each twin hold onto one of his arms and led them to the table. The twins sat across from Viktor, which the alpha didn't like too much. He wanted to be closer to them. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so protective over them. He's had dates and slept with many omegas but has never felt this way.

 

The three ordered their food and then started talking. “So Viktor, tell us why we should consider you as an alpha.” Yuuki joked as he sipped his tea. Viktor smirked. “Well I am more than able to take care of you both, in more than one way.” He winked. That seemed to fluster the two omegas. But Yuuki could too play this game.

 

“Are you saying you have a big di-”

 

“Yuuki!”

 

Viktor simply laughed at the twin's interactions. “I guess you'll have to find out for yourselves.” He smirked.

 

Yuuri cleared his threat nervously. “U-Um what do you do for work? Oh! And what's your last name? Ours is Katsuki, have you ever been with omegas before? Have you-”

 

“Yuuri don't ask him fifty million questions all at once!”

 

Viktor shook his head. “It's fine. I work as a fashion designer. I'm sure if you hear my last name you might recognize it. But you two don't seem to keep up with that kind of stuff so maybe not.”

 

“You're famous!?” Yuuri was about to die of embarrassment if his brother just asked a celebrity about his penis.

 

Viktor laughed softly. “Well, yes, but it's not a big deal-”

 

“Not a big deal?! I just asked you about your dick!” Yuuki exclaimed this time.

 

Viktor took both of their hands and gave them a kiss. “Calm down boys, people are staring. And yes, it's not a big deal. That just shows me you two aren't using me for money. Now. Let me answer your last two questions. My last name is Nikiforov, and yes I have been with other omegas, though none as lovely as the both of you.”

 

The rest of the date was perfect. They got to know each other better, the twins telling Viktor about things they liked and how they like to take turns scaring each other sometimes, and Viktor telling the twins about his job and then gushing over his poodle, Makkachin.

 

By the end they were all but ready to say goodbye. They had already paid and were just looking for reasons to stay a little longer. It was starting to get cold out and Yuuri, being Yuuri, of course forgot his sweater. Viktor noticed Yuuri shivering a bit and quickly took off his sweater and handed it to him. “Here. You can keep it so don't worry about giving it back. Consider it a gift. It has my scent on it so if either of you either need comfort you can use it. Of course don't hesitate to ask if you'd like anything more of mine.”

 

Viktor wasn't sure why he badly wanted the two to have something with his scent on it. He just wanted to scent them until that was all you could smell really.

 

Yuuki fake pouted. “Well what if I want one of your sweaters for my own? Wait, no! I want a shirt!”

 

Yuuri huffed. “Yuuki that's not fair! Viktor tell him it's not fair!”

 

Viktor laughed. “How about I get you two both? Does that sound good?”

 

The two nodded.

 

Yuuri stopped his current train of thought before frantically checking his phone. He quickly pulled Yuuki close and whispered in his ear.

 

“Yuuki our heats are supposed to be sometime this week! How could we forget??? I'm surprised we haven't gone into pre heat being around a very handsome alpha!”

 

Yuuki's eyes widened and he looked at Yuuri. “Really?!” He looked back at Viktor who was looking at them worriedly. He turned back to Yuuri and got closer. “Yuuri...I really trust Viktor...and I don't know about you- ok yes I do, anyways what I'm saying is that our heats are very painful right now. Omegas are usually mated at this age and we haven't even been properly fucked yet.” Yuuri gasped at Yuuki's choice of words.

 

“Well Yuuki, in heat or not, I never want to fuck. I want to make love. So unless Viktor is planning on being ours I'm not so sure.”

 

Yuuki groaned. “Yuuri. If he isn't then let's make him. He'll definitely want to be with us if he can see how good we are in that sort of way.”

 

“But you just said we haven't been properly- you know what! How do we even know if we're good?!” Yuuri harshly whispered.

 

“Don't worry Yuuri. I've already thought of a plan for that. For now we have to see if he will want us. Trust me Yuuri. Please? I hate seeing you hurt and cry out like you do. We can never fully satisfy each other.” Yuuki pressed his forehead to Yuuri's and cupped his face so he could look into his twin's eyes.

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and nuzzled against Yuuki's nose with his own. “Fine...but only because I don't like seeing you hurt either. And because I trust that you trust Viktor.”

 

Yuuki smiled and kissed Yuuri softly before pulling him close to his side, letting his rest his head on his shoulder, and motioning for Viktor to come closer. Viktor came over quickly and gave them a worried look. “Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?”

 

Yuuki smiled softly and shook his head. “No. You were perfect actually. Too perfect. W-Which is why...Yuuri and I decided to trust you enough to ask you…” he paused to look around and make sure no one would hear. “I-If you would join us for our heat...we seemed to have forgotten that ours was this week and could basically start at any moment...I know this is a little soon, which is why you don't have to accept. But...as much as I hate to admit this, I'm scared… and I know for sure Yuuri is scared. Especially now that he's heard his brother is scared.” He teased lightly. But both twins knew it was true. “Each heat it gets worse and worse. We've never done it before. Unless you count with each other. But of course it doesn't help. We need an alpha.”

 

Viktor was surprised to say the least. Hearing that they could go into heat at basically any second was a bit worrying for him. “Should you two be out right now? Let me walk you home please, I don't want anything bad happening.” He pleaded.

 

“Y-You can...but will you...u-um join us?” Yuuri asked softly. He was beyond nervous and embarrassed. He never would have pictured this happening.

 

Both twins were surprised when they watched Viktor's head bob up and down quickly. “Yes, yes of course. Hearing that you two are in pain for something that should be full of pleasure is heartbreaking. So yes, I will join you, but on one condition.”

 

Yuuri and Yuuki looked at each other nervously before looking back at Viktor and nodding. “Anything.” Yuuki said.

 

“That condition is that you two let me court you.”

 

…

 

Yuuri and Yuuki were currently in their matching pajamas sitting in a circle with Phichit, who was also in pajamas. After the twins had agreed to Viktor's condition, they were walked back home by him and then quickly went to call Phichit over.

 

“So please explain to me what you two wanted me to teach you? I think I might have misheard you over the phone. There's no way you guys-”

 

“Teach us how to have sex.” Yuuri said rather boldly.

 

Phichit gasped and gave an accusing look to Yuuki. “Yuuki what have you been teaching Yuuri? My innocent bean isn't innocent anymore!” He complained before crawling to crush Yuuri in a hug.

 

“Phichit I'm serious!” Yuuri groaned. “Yuuki and I are gonna have an alpha over and we need to know!”

 

Phichit gasped excitedly and pulled back to look Yuuri in the eye. “Really?! Yuuri, Yuuki! That's great! You came to the right guy then!”

 

Yuuki nodded. “He's so hot, Phichit! And he seems like he actually cares about us!”

 

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “He gave us his sweater. I have it on our bed so his scent can be there.”

 

Phichit cooed. “How cute! Why don't we just get down to business hm? You two are going to take turns being the alpha. Yuuki, you be the omega! You're always the more dominant one so you should show your more submissive side. And Yuuri, you will be the charming alpha I hear about quite a bit. You need to be more dominant! You're sexy and you need to show it! Ok clothes off!”

 

Both twins got flustered at their positions. When they had sex Yuuki was always on top. Unless they used a double ended dildo. In that situation they were both bottoms. And of course they fingered each other, but Yuuri was never on top. But he started to strip anyways. He was serious to learn, he wanted to be good for Viktor. It seemed to be the same for Yuuki too because he stripped rather quickly as well.

 

Phichit let out a small ‘wow’. “Even your cocks are the exact same!”

 

Yuuri turned red. “Phichit that's such a dirty word! Say penis or something!”

 

Phichit stuck his tongue out. “You're no fun Yuuri. Now, the position I love the most, and the ones alphas I've been with love the most, is doggy style. They can get real deep in inside, especially if they have a big...penis.” He giggled at that word. “Yuuri it sounds weird can't I just say dick?”

 

Yuuri groaned. “Fine. Just tell us what to do!”

 

Phichit helped Yuuki get up into the position and then instructed Yuuri to get on his knees behind him. He pulled back to look at his work and hummed. “One of Seung Gil’s favourite is when I ride him, maybe we should try that too…”

 

Yuuri gaped at Phichit. “You're fucking the bodyguard?!”

 

Phichit laughed nervously and shrugged. “That's a story for later, now Yuuki make your slick come out! Yuuri has to prepare you now.”

 

“I can't just make my slick come out! You should know that! I have to be a-aroused!” Yuuki was blushing quite madly at this moment.

 

Phichit tsked. “Yuuki are you saying your brother isn't arousing?”

 

“What?! I didn't say t-that! It's just nothing's happening- ah! Y-Yuuri?!” Yuuki's yelling at Phichit was interrupted as Yuuri slowly started to stroke Yuuki's member. Yuuri looked a bit shy but also had a determined look.

 

“Good job Yuuri!” Phichit complimented.

 

Yuuki whimpered as his brother sucked at his neck while one of his hands stroked his dick and the other played with his nipples. He shut his eyes as he shuttered out a moan.

 

This was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave me a comment please, they really help motivate me to get these chapters out faster! Even a small heart or smile is great !   
> Next chapter will be about the heat, finishing up the sleepover and maybe a special backstory!   
> You'll have to wait a see c:   
> If you want to follow my tumblr to ask me about random things or whatever it's dangerouscottoncandy (I don't know how to link stuff sorry :c


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was busier than I expected  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Ok Yuuri, use his slick to lube up your fingers.” Phichit instructed as if it were nothing.

 

Yuuri nodded and obediently gathered some of his brother’s slick and lubed up his fingers. He had fingered his brother before, so he figured this wouldn't be too hard. He slowly inserted one finger and then listened for any signs of discomfort from his brother. When he was sure he didn't hear any, he added another finger in and started to move them around. “Yuuki is this ok?” He asked softly.

 

Yuuki groaned softly and nodded. “Mm...ah yea. Hurry and add another. I can take it.”

 

Yuuri looked at him skeptically before stretching him a little more with his two fingers. He didn't want to accidentally hurt his brother. After a bit of that, he added a third finger and waited for Yuuki to adjust.

 

“I don't know why you're trying to prepare me this much Yuuri...omega dicks aren't very big. I doubt I'll even be able to feel it-” his voice stopped to let out a loud moan as Yuuri took out his fingers only to thrust them back in. Yuuki got a bit flustered at his brother’s way of telling him to shut up.

 

Yuuri licked up Yuuki's neck slowly as he thrust his fingers in once again. Yuuki shivered and let out a low moan. He never knew Yuuri could be so...hot.

 

Yuuri stopped moving his fingers to suck at Yuuki's neck, and it was driving Yuuki insane.

 

“M-More! Yuuri! Just f-fuck me already!” Yuuki begged.

 

Phichit let out a whistle, reminding the twins he was there watching. “You heard him, Yuuri. Yuuri fuck him how you would like, uhhh what's his name?”

 

“Viktor?” Both twins offered.

 

“Yea him. Fuck him like you would want Viktor to fuck you.”

 

Yuuri thought about it. He hadn't thought much about sex with Viktor yet, but he was really horny right now, so if he could be fucked right now he'd like it done as hard as possible. “Ok.” He replied after a while.

 

Yuuri pulled his fingers from Yuuki and quickly replaced it with his cock.

 

Yuuki gasped as he felt Yuuri's fingers disappear, only to get replaced by something that fit nicer inside of him. “Yuuri…” he whined softly. He pressed his head closer to the ground and lifted his ass more so Yuuri could go deeper.

 

Yuuri felt warmth creep through his chest. His brother was so adorable right now! He's never seen him so needy like this for him. “Yuuki…” Yuuri sniffled, tearing up a bit. “You look so cute!” He gushed and quickly hugged Yuuki tightly, making himself shift a bit deeper inside of his twin. Yuuki whined more needily. “Yuuri! Please don't tell me you're crying when you should be fucking me!”

 

Yuuri laughed softly and experimentally thrust his hips. He let out a quiet moan. Being inside someone felt better than he imagined, though he still preferred being on the bottom. “Yuuki you're really tight…” Yuuri commented as he waited for himself to adjust. As soon as he said that, he felt a slick gush from his brother’s hole. “Yuuki did that turn you on???”

 

“...y-yea…”

 

Yuuri felt himself wanting to cry again as he kissed at Yuuki's neck. “You're so cute!”

 

Yuuki was about to yell at Yuuri to move until a moan escaped his lips.

 

Yuuri had started to move.

 

Fucking finally.

 

Yuuki rested his head on the floor and let out soft moans as Yuuri fucked him slowly. It felt relaxing to him, he was wondering why they hadn't done this sooner.

 

“Yuuri don't be so gentle! Yuuki looks like he's going to fall asleep at that pace!” Phichit scolded.

 

Yuuri nodded and stopped hugging Yuuki so he could pull away and put his hands on Yuuki's hips. “Tell me if it hurts...ok?” Yuuki nodded his head lazily and sighed contentedly.

 

Yuuri nodded even though Yuuki couldn't see him and then pulled out until only the head of his cock was in, and then slammed back in. Yuuki jumped a bit and let out a high pitched moan.

 

“Good job! But Yuuki, try not to sound too much like you're in a porno.” Phichit commented.

 

Yuuki sent him a glare. “You try having someone slam into your- OH!” His mouth was rounded in an ‘o’. Yuuri had started to pound in and out relentlessly. Moaning quite loudly himself. “S-Sorry Yuuki… I can't- ah- stop! You feel really good!”

 

Phichit smirked. “For your information Yuuki, I've been fucked much harder and with something much bigger than what you're having.”

 

Yuuki couldn't even process what Phichit had said, too lost in his own little world. The only thing he could really manage out was Yuuri's name.

 

“G-Gonna-!”

 

Yuuri kissed along his back. “Come Yuuki. Come for me baby…” he cooed out.

 

Yuuki whined and with a rather loud moan, came.

 

But of course, that didn't stop Yuuri from thrusting. In fact he went faster and harder, making Yuuki's small body shake from the powerful thrusts. He's never seen Yuuri so dominant before...it was hot.

 

Yuuki found himself coming a second time, but this time with Yuuri along with him. Both boys slumped together tiredly as soon as Yuuri pulled out. Yuuki could feel Yuuri's come trickling down his thighs but he didn't mind, he curled up into his twin’s chest and sighed happily.

 

Phichit cooed at them. “Awe! You two are so cute! I'm pretty sure you both don't have energy for round two...so I'll let you both off with a C!”

 

Both Yuuri and Yuuki gave him an “are you serious” look.

 

Phichit raised up both his hands. “Fine, fine. C plus!”

 

Yuuki rolled his eyes and laughed. “Whatever. Do you wanna grab a blanket and cuddle with us or are you gonna sleep alone?”

 

Phichit gave a big toothy grin and jumped on the twins to join them.

 

…

The next morning Yuuki woke up with a sticky note attached to his forehead. He groaned and slowly sat up, dragging Yuuri with him. Yuuri tended to cling to him in his sleep.

 

Yuuki felt gross and sticky and was really looking forward to a shower. He took the sticky note and ignored his twin's groaning.

 

_You two look soooooo cute all wrapped up together! Your alpha is a lucky guy! I have to leave early bc I think I deserve a good fucking now too_

_Love, your best, and only friend,_

_Phichit_  

 

Yuuki rolled his eyes and then stuck the note onto Yuuri's forehead for when he woke up.

 

He needed a shower.

 

…

 

Viktor didn't know what he had gotten himself into. It hadn't been a week yet, and he was already planning to spend a heat with not one, but two gorgeous omegas. Usually all he did were one night stands, him being too busy for a proper relationship. Of course he eventually wanted to get married and mated, even maybe have a few kids. Being alone all the time was very lonely.

 

Viktor once believed in soulmates once ago, but now he found himself lost. All people wanted him for was his money, not for himself.

 

But then _they_ showed up.

 

The Katsuki twins.

 

Or, the most beautiful people he had ever seen.

 

“So you're telling me they like to...fuck and stuff…?” Yuri, Viktor's younger brother, asked.

 

Viktor nodded and sighed as he drew basic clothing on his drawing tablet. “Most likely. Yuri, how is this?” He had been trying to come up with good material to send to his business partner, and best friend, Chris all day but nothing seemed right.

 

Yuri took one look and then shut off Viktor's tablet.

 

“Hey!”

 

“If you keep trying they'll look more shit. What are your disgusting omegas doing today?” Yuri asked going back to tapping on his phone with a serious face.

 

Viktor frowned but knew Yuri was right. It was best to focus on other things. “They're probably getting supplies for their heat. And what are you doing on your phone that makes you look so focused?”

 

Yuri sent him a glare. “I'm playing candy crush.” He hissed out. “If they're getting ready for it shouldn't you go with them? If they're as close as you said they were then shouldn't it be dangerous for them to be out alone?”

 

Viktor hummed. “You're right… I guess I'll go then.”

 

Yuri made a grumble sound to show he heard him and continued to stare at his phone.

 

“Yuri you seem pretty moody...is your heat coming too? Should I stay home-”

 

Yuri turned red. “OH MY GOD VIKTOR.” He covered his face not wanting to even look at his older brother.

 

“You know, having heats are natural it's nothing to be embarrassed by-”

 

“It is! Now hurry the hell up and go! Mine isn't for another two weeks and besides! I can handle myself! I'm seventeen!”

 

Viktor narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't say anything more. “Whatever. I'm going to pack my things and go now. Don't have any parties while I'm gone.” He teased before heading off to get ready.

 

…

 

“Hey, Yuuki?” Yuuri asked as he slipped on his shoes.

 

They were getting ready to head to the grocery store.

 

“Mhm?”

 

“What do you think a knot feels like?”

 

Yuuki's head whipped around to stare at his twin. He wasn't used to questions like these. He wondered if last night had anything to do with it.

 

“U-Um...well I heard they hit in just the right spot...and Phichit told me they fill you up nicely. Make you feel all warm apparently, though I'm sure the warmth is just the sperm.” Yuuki shrugged and hugged his brother from behind. “Why?”

 

Yuuri shrugged and hugged Yuuki's arms that were in front of him. “I think I might wanna try it.”

 

Yuuki laughed softly and kissed his cheek. “Well we're on birth control, so I'm sure if you just asked Viktor would gladly give you a knot. It's pleasurable for him too you know?”

 

Yuuri looked back at Yuuki and kissed him softly. “What about you?” He asked.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do you want a knot too?”

 

Yuuki thought for a second. “I guess I'd like to try it too.”

 

Yuuri smiled. “You can get it first then! So you can tell me if it's good or not.”

 

Yuuki laughed softly and kissed Yuuri. “Let's go-”

 

There was a sudden knocking at the door that made the two jump. They both looked at each other nervously before hurrying to look through the peephole. Both visibly calmed at seeing a familiar head of silver hair. Yuuki quickly unlocked the door and glared at Viktor. “You scared us! We thought someone someone bad was here!”

 

Viktor smiled apologetically and dropped his bag so he could hug Yuuki and Yuuri. “I'm sorryyyy!” He laughed.

 

“Why are you here? Not that there's anything wrong with that...we were just about to go to the store…” Yuuri quickly got Viktor's bag and brought it inside.

 

“Well that's why I'm here! You two shouldn't be out alone this close. So I'm gonna go with you, and keep you both safe! And I'm going to pay for everything, and don't bother arguing. It's nothing I can't afford I assure you. You two shouldn't have to worry about things like prices right now, so get anything you want or need. I won't take no for an answer.”

 

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

 

“Sure.”

 

…

 

  
When they got to the store, Viktor insisted on pushing the basket for them, saying things like they should be relaxing anyways.

 

Viktor led them down the aisle where they had condoms and started to look for his size until Yuuri's quiet voice spoke up.

 

“U-Um Viktor...you don't need those…”

 

Viktor looked at him as if he were strange. “Look, I really like you two, but I'm not ready for babies-”

 

“We're on birth control!” Yuuki quickly cut him off before he could get any wrong ideas about them. “I-I mean you can get them if you feel uncomfortable coming in us...but you don't need too...besides we wanted to try a knot anyways.”

 

“Yuuki! Don't just say things like that! We're in public!” Yuuri scolded. Yuuki put his hands up innocently.

 

Viktor nodded quickly, blushing a bit himself. “Oh, well then of course.” He quickly hid his flustered face with a smirk. “I'm more than glad to fill you both up-”

 

“YUUKI! ANIMAL CRACKERS!” Yuuri exclaimed before running down the aisle and to one directly across from it.

 

How Yuuri spotted them from that far away, Yuuki had no idea. The only real explanation was that Yuuri _loved_ animal crackers.

 

Yuuki and Viktor quickly followed to where Yuuri had ran off. Yuuri was looking at the animal crackers on the top shelf longingly.

 

“Yuuri no.”

 

“Yuuri yes.”

 

Viktor watched with an amused smile as the twins interacted.

 

“Yuuri, we're supposed to get important stuff!”

 

“Well we need some snacks don't we?”

 

“Yuuri-” Yuuki stopped talking as he saw Viktor reach up and take down the jar of animal crackers. And put them in the basket.

 

“Viktor don't endorse this!” Yuuki gasped.

 

Viktor chuckled as he got a kiss on the cheek from Yuuri, noticing the glare he sent Yuuki as he did so.

 

“It's fine.” Viktor laughed.

 

“It's not fine!” Yuuki challenged. “Yuuri has an _addiction_.”

 

Viktor laughed and shook his head. He felt his phone vibrate and quickly answered it seeing it was Chris. “I'll be right back.” He smiled at the twins before hurrying over to the next aisle to talk to Chris.

 

The twins didn't seem to notice though, as they kept on bickering as to why Yuuri should and shouldn't be allowed to have animal crackers. They were so busy, they didn't notice an alpha come up behind them and examine them a bit. Yuuri yelped as the alpha grabbed him and quickly pressed his nose into the omega's neck.

 

“What do we have here?” The alpha chuckled lowly. “Two cute omegas near their heat hmm?”

 

Yuuri unwillingly bared his neck in submission and whimpered helplessly.

 

Yuuki glared at the alpha. “Let him go!” He quickly grabbed Yuuri's arm and tried to pull him back.

 

The alpha simply snickered and licked long and slow at Yuuri's neck for Yuuki to see.

 

Yuuri desperately tried to squirm out of his grasp.

 

Yuuki quickly thought about a fast way to get his brother out before Yuuri really started to panic. That would be really bad. He couldn't come up with a good plan, so he just jumped on the alpha and started to hit his face as hard as he could. The alpha growled and quickly let Yuuri go so he could throw Yuuki off of him, earning a yelp from the omega.

 

Viktor had heard some yelling while on the phone with Chris, but he just thought it was the twins still fighting over animal crackers. When he smelled distress though, is when he quickly hung up and ran over, and he was glad he did, he got there right when the alpha was about to hit Yuuki.

 

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?!” Viktor growled, quickly striding over.

 

The alpha growled back in return and dropped his hold on Yuuki's shirt, making the omega fall back to the ground. “What's it to you?”

 

“What's it to me? I'm their alpha!” Viktor snapped.

 

The twins felt their heart swoon at Viktor calling himself their alpha. The feeling quickly left though as they remembered their situation. Yuuri rushed over to Yuuki to help him off the ground and then hugged him. “You didn't have to do that Yuuki! Something even worse could have happened to you!” Yuuri cried. Yuuki shook his head and hugged Yuuri back. “I didn't like what he was doing to you. Only I'm allowed to lick you there. Viktor too I guess. But mostly me.” Yuuri blushed and kissed his cheek.

 

“You better leave before I call the police for you touching them.” Viktor threatened.

 

The alpha growled lowly, but left anyways. Insulting he omegas under his breath as he did so.

 

Viktor went over to the twins and cupped each of their faces with one hand each. “Are you two ok? I should have never left you two alone…” he cursed himself under his breath.

 

Both twins quickly nodded.

 

“We're fine.” Yuuki said quickly. “I think we just want to finish getting supplies and go home now...can we get Yuuri some animal crackers?”

 

Viktor nodded and kissed both their heads.

 

“Anything you want.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment they really motivate me to write the next chapter, and if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them!  
> Next chapter will probably be a little short because they're just preparing for the heat and then the next chapter of course will be the actual thing!  
> If you have anything you'd like to maybe see the twins do alone or with Viktor feel free to let me know!  
> And as I said last chapter, if you wanna follow my tumblr it's dangerouscottoncandy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to get ready for the heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

The first time the twins had ever had sex was something they'd never forget.

 

The twins used to sleep on separate beds, and one night Yuuri crawled out of his and into Yuuki's, crying.

 

“Yuuri…? What's wrong?” Yuuki groaned tiredly as he lifted the covers so Yuuri could climb in with him.

 

“D-Do you think mom and dad are going to separate us?”

 

Earlier that day their mother had gotten quite a few angry phone calls from parents telling her how her sons’ relationship was disgusting and how they should be ashamed. The twins didn't know what they had said though, they just knew people were mad at them and that their mother had scolded them not to kiss or hold hands or even be next to each other at school. It hurt Hiroko to tell them this, but it was for their safety.

 

Yuuki shook his head, quickly waking up so he could comfort his brother. “No. I would never let them.” He wiped away Yuuri's tears and kissed him softly.

 

Yuuri sniffled and kissed back more passionately.

 

It had taken Yuuki a bit by surprise, but he didn't hesitate to kiss Yuuri deeply in return.

 

It didn't take long for things to escalate.

 

Yuuri was quickly pinned down to the bed and stripped.

 

Yuuki's tongue found its way to Yuuri's nipples and sucked harshly at them, cashing the omega to squirm and moan.

 

“Ah…Yuuki that feels good…” Yuuri encouraged. Yuuki nodded and massaged Yuuri's hips as he left many love bites all over Yuuri's chest. One of his hands went down to Yuuri's slick dripping hole and he carefully inserted a finger.

 

Yuuri tensed up at the sudden intrusion.

 

“It's ok… relax for me Yuuri.” Yuuki cooed softly as he sucked at his neck to calm him down, trying not to suck to hard as to leave a visible mark.

 

The omega nodded and closed his eyes as he tried to relax. As soon as he did he allowed his brother to put in another finger.

 

“You're so wet Yuuri...you're so cute all laid out for me..”

 

Yuuri moaned at that.

 

When Yuuri was all stretched out, it didn't take long for Yuuki to strip all his clothes and slide into his brother.

 

The sounds they made that night echoed loud through the Inn’s hallways.

 

There wasn't anyone who didn't hear their noises.

 

Their parents got a lot of complaints the next morning.

 

They had been moved to separate rooms the next day.

 

Yuuri frowned as he thought back to that day. He was currently curled up under a few blankets in his and his brother's nest while Yuuki and Viktor watched tv on the couch behind him. They had decided to make their nest in the living room for more space.

 

Yuuri frowned more as he remembered the look of horror when his mother found them together, Yuuki still balls deep in his ass. He knew his mother loved them, she just didn't love their relationship. She said she accepted them, but everyone knew she was just like everyone else.

 

 _Disgusted_.

 

That word hurt.

 

He and Yuuki were just like everyone else. They weren't freaks...were they?

 

He felt a foot nudge his bottom gently. “Yuuri?” Yuuki asked. “You're not thinking about that night again are you?” He asked.

 

Yuuri let out a whine in response.

 

Within a second the blankets were pulled off him and he was being pulling into Viktor's lap. Yuuki quickly moved to sit on Yuuri and gave him a crushing hug. “Don't be thinking about things like that!” He scolded half heartedly. Viktor nodded and hugged the both of them. “I don't know what you're thinking about Yuuri but don't be sad!”

 

Yuuki started to pepper kisses on Yuuri's face and Viktor was quick to join in.

 

Yuuri started to giggle and shoved the two off of him. “Ok, ok! I'll stop. I'm just a little stressed out sorry…” he murmured before going back to snuggle into Viktor. His heat was very close and the comforting scent of an alpha felt nice.

 

“When are you not?” Yuuki laughed and cuddled into Viktor's other side.

 

Viktor smiled down at the two of them and wrapped his arms around them.

 

The three of them watched tv in silence.

 

“Viktor, you don't...think we're weird...do you?” Yuuri asked suddenly.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“What I'm just asking…”

 

“I said no more bad stuff!”

 

Viktor smiled and shook his head. “It's fine. To answer your question Yuuri, I don't think you're normal. But that's not necessarily a bad thing. In fact I feel very prideful that you two would trust me to take care of you. Having a relationship with your brother while also wanting one with another person isn't really...normal.”

 

He watched both twins frown down at themselves.

 

“To answer your question Yuuri, no. You're not normal. You're weird, but I happen to like that about you two.”

 

The frowns on their faces were quickly replaced by shy smiles. Yuuki leaned up and pecked his cheek. “Well then if we're weird, you're weird for liking us!” He laughed. Yuuri nodded and laughed along with his twin. Viktor smiled seeing he could erase their doubts. He pulled the both of them onto his lap.

 

“Now of you would allow me, I'd like to properly kiss you both.”

 

Both omegas blushed but nodded.

 

Viktor kissed Yuuki first, cupping his cheek and giving him a sweet kiss. Then he kissed Yuuri, giving him a more firm kiss to reassure him of his feelings. By the time he finished both boys had a flustered look to their faces.

 

“You're a really good kisser…” Yuuri murmured shyly, Yuuki nodding in agreement.

 

Viktor flashed them a smile and kissed their heads. “I'm glad.”

 

Both boys leaned into Viktor's chest and sighed contentedly.

 

Viktor was about to comment on how cute they were until he felt something wet on his lap.

 

Yuuri noticed as well and looked over at Yuuki.

 

“Y-Yuuki...I think your heat is starting…” Yuuri pointed to Yuuki's pants where a wet spot from slick was growing.

 

Yuuki nodded, a bit embarrassed. He quickly stood up and turned red seeing he had gotten some on Viktor's pants. “Oh god...I'm so sorry! I was feeling a bit...um hot for a bit but I didn't say anything. I didn't pay it much attention…”

 

Viktor shook his head and moved Yuuri off his lap so he could go over and hug Yuuki. “It's fine, why don't we get you out of those clothes hm? How about a nice warm bath? Your heat most likely won't be in full swing until a few hours so you should be relaxing.”

 

Yuuki nodded slowly and then looked over at Yuuri. “He should come too...ours is usually at the same time.”

 

Viktor nodded and picked Yuuri up, then Yuuki.

 

“Viktor you don't have to carry us. We can walk.” Yuuki mumbled, but made no protest to get down. He found he liked being carried.

 

Viktor shrugged. “I said you two should be relaxing, didn't I?”

 

Yuuki huffed and allowed himself and Yuuri to be carried to the bathroom.

 

For once, the twins were excited for their heat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment they really motivate me to write more! And if you want to, please share this story!  
> You can follow my tumblr @dangerouscottoncandy  
> Next chapter will be the awaited heat!  
> If you have any questions feel free to ask! Or if you have anything you'd like to see the twins do together or with Viktor tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short sorry ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short so sorry, I'll explain in the notes after the chapter♡♡♡

After the bath, Viktor carried the twins to their nest. 

 

 

Yuuri and Yuuki had been a bit embarrassed at Viktor seeing them naked for the first time, but they forced themselves to get over it. Having to remind themselves that Viktor's dick would very soon be inside both of them. 

 

 

Yuuri had yet to start producing slick and get a bit hazy, so he just he just cuddled with his brother as he waited for his turn. 

 

 

Viktor let them be while he took a shower and then told people he was close to they wouldn't be able to get a hold of him for the next few days. He decided to just wear his boxers only, wanting to be ready for when Yuuki or Yuuri would need him. He had spent a few heats with omegas before, so he knew what usually happened. He could control himself pretty well, so if the twins were uncomfortable in any way he would be able to hold back. 

 

 

Though Viktor had spent heats with omegas before, he had never done it with two. And he had definitely never done it with people he really liked. He was afraid of fucking up. 

 

 

What if they thought he was bad at sex? 

 

 

What if his dick didn't satisfy them?

 

 

What if they-

 

 

He quickly stopped himself from thinking anymore. He had heard from everyone he had sex with that he was great. He was still worried. 

 

 

Viktor walked out to the living room and smiled seeing the two omegas cuddling together. He watched Yuuri turn red as he noticed Viktor walk in. 

 

 

Yuuri watched Viktor stop walking as soon as he stood at the edge of the nest. “Y-You can come in…” he squeaked out. “Yuuki is sleeping. He always does right before a heat. I'm surprised mine hasn't really started yet...we're usually almost exactly in sync.” 

 

 

Viktor smiled and got in, going behind Yuuki and wrapping his arms around both twins. “I'm sure you'll start soon. Just relax.”

 

 

Yuuri nodded, but couldn't exactly relax. He was a bundle of nerves. And who wouldn't be with an incredibly handsome man lying right beside you, almost naked. A handsome man who would most likely be balls deep in you by the end of the night. 

 

 

Yuuri was basically freaking out. 

 

 

But he forced himself to calm down, he didn't want Yuuki waking up because he could sense his brother getting very nervous. And Viktor would definitely sense it too. 

 

 

“Are you nervous?” 

 

 

And it seemed like he already did. 

 

 

Yuuri nodded slowly. “A little...Yuuki is the only person I've ever...had sex with.” 

 

 

Viktor hummed and nodded. “Well I will be very gentle with you I promise.” He flashed a smile. “Unless you want me to be a little rough.” He ended it with a wink. 

 

 

Yuuri quickly reddened. “Thank you…” 

 

 

Viktor nodded and then it was quiet for a while. The two just staring at each other.

 

 

So..." Viktor started. “You two wanted to try a knot, correct?” 

 

 

Yuuri whined in embarrassment and nodded slowly as he shoved his face into Yuuki’s shoulder. He couldn't possibly look at Viktor right now.

 

 

Viktor laughed softly and ruffled Yuuri’s hair. “Cute.” He smiled. “Well I should have no problem giving you two what you want.” 

 

 

Viktor watched as Yuuki slowly woke up and push Yuuri off of him so he could snuggle into Viktor. Yuuri huffed, quickly getting jealous that his brother didn't want to cuddle with him.

 

 

“Yuuuuuuki!” he called, but Yuuki didn't move to look at him. Yuuri frowned. “Yuuuuuuuuuuuki!” he called again. 

 

 

“What!” Yuuki whined. 

 

 

“Why don't you want to cuddle with me?” 

 

 

“Because Viktor smells good and you smell all nervous. Leave me alone I'm sleepy.” Yuuki stuck out his tongue and that did it for Yuuri. Fat tears started to make their way down the omega’s cheeks. 

 

 

Viktor tried not to panic. He had never been in this situation before, so he wasn't sure what to do. 

 

 

“H-Hey...Yuuki don't be so mean to your brother. And Yuuri don't cry!” 

 

 

Yuuki frowned. “Sorry Yuuri….but I'm tired! You should know how I am already!” he pulled Yuuri in for a hug and kissed all over his face. “Now stop crying. Viktor doesn't his pretty omega crying so shhh.” 

 

 

Viktor felt his chest swell with pride at himself being referred to as their alpha. “Yes, I don't want either of you upset. Why don't I hold you both and you will both be close together hm? We can all cuddle together.” 

 

 

Yuuki smiled shyly, panting just a bit. “I-I’d love to Viktor...but it's very hot..." 

 

 

Viktor had been so caught up with Yuuri he hadn't even noticed the smell of heat wafting from Yuuki. 

 

 

Viktor quickly nodded. He stripped himself of his boxers and looked back down to the twins only to find them not staring at him, but rather something lower. Quite hungrily too. He blushed and was about to ask if they liked it when both twins spoke up at the same time. 

 

 

“Dibs.”

 

 

“Dibs.” 

 

 

“I said it first!” Yuuri squealed happily. 

 

 

“That's not fair you're not even in heat yet! I crave dick right now, not you!” 

 

 

Vikt or was surprised how straightforward the two were being about wanting to have sex with him, with Yuuri especially. 

 

 

Viktor didn't want any of the twins getting upset or jealous when he started to pleasure them, so he quickly came up with a solution. 

 

 

He looked at the twins with a seductive smile. 

 

  
“I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment they really motivate me to write the next chapter!!  
> So I haven't updated in over a week which is something that was NOT planned. So I'm really sorry. I don't have internet at all so it's very hard to write and this past and current week have been very busy as well ;-;  
> I will start writing again as soon as I have internet I'm really really really sorry  
> But here is something at least ♡ I hope you are all patient with me.


	6. A little death (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a little misleading sorry (it's a song)

Yuuki was quick to agree to the idea he hadn't heard yet. His body was heating up quickly and he didn't really care, as long as something was going to be put inside him soon.

 

Yuuri however, was a bit nervous to hear about Viktor's grand plan. “Well...what is it?” He asked nervously.

 

Viktor smiled and picked Yuuri up, only to place him down a little bit away from him and Yuuki. “Well my sweet, you will figure that out for yourself. I think after you see your brother and I...well you'll get my idea.” He winked.

 

Yuuri frowned at where he was placed. He didn't understand at all. What did Viktor mean, “You'll figure out for yourself”? Viktor seemed to notice Yuuri's confusion and quickly spoke up.

 

“Just sit back and watch. _Relax_.”

 

The way that word rolled off Viktor's tongue made Yuuri not want to protest at all. So he didn't. He did as Viktor commanded, and _watched_.

 

Viktor carefully laid Yuuki down, giving him a deep kiss along the way, before allowing his hands to slide down the omega's body all the way down to his thighs. Viktor's hands massaged at the thick thighs a bit before quickly spreading them open.

 

The alpha’s movements were driving Yuuki insane. He so badly wanted to scream out that he wanted to be fucked, but at the same time he enjoyed the touching that was happening.

 

“Viktor? Ah...this is very nice..mmm...but please fuck me.” Yuuki begged in a small whine.

 

Viktor only smirked and leaned down to nip his ear his ear. “Oh? My sweet omega wants me to fuck him? Do you want me to use this?”

 

He pressed his now hard cock against Yuuki's ass, to which Yuuki nodded his head profoundly.

 

“You want me to do this?”

 

Viktor pressed his thumb to Yuuki's dripping hole and rubbed in slow, teasing motions. Yuuki gasped and nodded even more, looking ready to break.

 

“You want me to suck here?”

 

The alpha kissed from the omega's chin all the way down to his nipple. He licked it teasingly at first, then licked around it before getting to sucked on it. He used his teeth just a bit, and that's all it took to make Yuuki cry out.

 

“Yes! Yes! Please! Just hurry!” He sobbed pleadingly.

 

Viktor had no choice but to relent. He let out a low chuckle before giving his nipple one last tug. “Naughty…” he cooed. With that, he let his thumb slide into the wet heat of the omega. “Wow…” he gasped. He could already imagine how nice it would feel inside of there. He slowly inserted another finger and watched how quickly it was sucked in. It was taking everything in him to ignore the omega's pleas to just push in there. He didn't want to accidentally hurt him.

 

So Viktor took his sweet time teasing open his omega and watching him squirm. He cast a few glances towards Yuuri and smirked. He could see how Yuuri was getting heated. He turned back towards Yuuki and saw how he looked. His lips were parted, panting heavily, and his cheeks were flushed. His hair was in a mess and his back arched. Viktor currently had four fingers in. More than enough.

 

“Doesn't Yuuki look cute, Yuuri? Have you ever seen him so vulnerable?” Viktor questioned.

 

Yuuri gulped and his eyes removed from Yuuki's body to look at Viktor for a second before shaking his head.

 

“Looks nice right? I figure it's usually you who's all laid out like this right?”

 

Yuuri gave a simple nod as he continued to stare at his brother hungrily.

 

“Well then, watch while I fill him up nice ok?” Viktor smiled and aligned the head of his cock with Yuuki's entrance and left it there a few seconds to tease the poor omega further.

 

“Please…” Yuuki begged.

 

And who was Viktor to refuse?

 

So he slowly slid in, feeling Yuuki's insides around him was the best feeling he'd ever felt during sex. He wondered if Yuuri was just as hot. Yuuki let out a whimper. He was finally going to be satisfied fully. So far the head was in and Yuuki was already loving the feeling of a real alpha dick. Not just some dildo that was sort of like an alpha’s.

 

This one was real.

 

And this one was his.

 

“More…” Yuuki begged.

 

Viktor hummed. “I don't know baby...do you deserve it? Yuuri...come here.”

 

Yuuri was quick to crawl over. “Y-Yes?”

 

“Do you see Yuuki's nipples?”

 

Yuuri looked down at them shyly before nodding.

 

“They look a little lonely don't they? Why don't you help them?”

 

Yuuri quickly caught on and sat down by Yuuki's head and leaned down to start, until Viktor stopped him.

 

“Here, Yuuri.” Viktor helped Yuuri so that he was sitting on his brother's torso. “Now you can have a better view.”

 

Yuuri nodded feeling even more shy. He proceeded to licking and sucking at Yuuki's nipples.

 

“Ah...someone just fuck me please…” Yuuki begged. “Alpha...your cock...please…”

 

Viktor patted his thigh gently and proceeded to sliding in fully. “Ah...Yuuki you feel nice.” He complimented. Yuuki groaned in response. He felt completely full. Like when you find the the perfect puzzle piece and it fills the other part nicely.

 

That's how Yuuki felt.

 

Yuuri couldn't help but let out a moan as he watched his brother's face change as Viktor slid in. He got wet thinking about how Viktor would fill him soon as well. The more he thought about the feeling, the more he had the urge to be filled. His own desire became number one priority for him.

 

“Sorry Yuuki…” he whispered shyly before sliding down into Yuuki's hard cock and whined.

 

“Yuuri!” Yuuki cried out. “Oh my god...I'm gonna come…” he groaned.

 

Viktor laughed huskily as he felt Yuuki tighten up some more. His plan had worked. His plan was to get Yuuri worked up enough to want to get fucked by his brother while his brother was getting fucked.

 

It was the hottest thing Viktor had ever seen.

 

Watching Yuuri desperately ride his brother while Yuuki was stuffed full.

 

He moaned at the sight.

 

Viktor started to thrust, slow for the first few, but then they quickly escalated.

 

Yuuki's body was soon shaking from the thrusts and his sobs of pleasure.

 

Viktor had never seen someone come so much.

 

As for Yuuri, he just kept on riding. He had so much stamina Viktor was a little scared of what Yuuri would do if he wasn't satisfied even after Viktor would knot in him. No matter how many times Yuuri came, he just kept riding poor Yuuki.

 

When Viktor came, he could see Yuuki's stomach swell just the slightest. He had to move Yuuri off of Yuuki and gave him a small kiss, only to have it be returned hungrily. He laughed softly and pulled away.

 

“Be patient, Yuuri. Let your brother rest and enjoy the knot ok? You're up next don't worry.”

 

Yuuri nodded stubbornly. His cheeks bright red and his chest rising up and down as he panted.

 

Yuuki's mind was a little fuzzy as he felt completely whole. He could feel his hands go to rest on his stomach, and moaned at the pressure. “V-Viktor…” he whined.

 

Viktor moved the omega’s sweaty bangs from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Yes dear?” He cooed.

 

Yuuki gave a tired smile and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck. “Mmm...nothing. Just wanted you closer…” he murmured. Viktor laughed. “Of course.” Never before had he felt so content.

 

Yuuri huffed from where he lay. He felt himself becoming jealous. But not of Viktor.

 

Of Yuuki.

 

He wanted to be held too.

 

Viktor seemed to notice because he quickly brought Yuuri closer and held the twins with both arms. “Sleep while you can.” He instructed, and the twins were in no mood to argue.

 

It wasn't long until they were both out peacefully in the alpha’s arms.

 

Viktor sighed as he looked down at the two beautiful omegas in his arms. Before cursing himself silently.

 

“I think I'm falling in love…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! They motivate me to write  
> IM BACK SO SORRY GUYS  
> I just got my internet back and its been 2 months.  
> This chapter is short but I wanted to get back into it before I tried to do my usual number.  
> And it's only the first part of the heat  
> Hopefully next week we will not be late with a new chapter!  
> And hopefully my writing will be better than it was in the first chapters haha  
> This is also the most detailed I've done in a smut so I'm sorry if it sucks. I'm not the best at writing porn (or anything tbh) BUT THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
> you can visit my tumblr @dangerouscottoncandy (not sure how to link I've tried many times)


	7. Note

Hello everyone !! So sorry I just stopped out of the blue, I hope you can understand. When I started this story I had a burst of inspiration and it suddenly went downwards. I will try my hardest to get this back up and running during the summer. This year has been very hard for me (2017) and I really love writing however I just can’t write yoi right now :c   
I am writing a small durarara one shot though so if you want to check that out whenever it’s done I’d appreciate it. No pressure though. Anyways I just wanted to give an explanation for my absence. Hope you all aren’t too mad ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be some backstory and the date  
> Maybe a cute sleepover too  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this and if not well then I am really sorry!!  
> Please leave me a comment they motivate me to write the next chapter !!  
> But also please be nice if you're going to criticize me on something.


End file.
